


Sleeping with you

by Persephonexoxo



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, M/M, Sleeping Together, ringsy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonexoxo/pseuds/Persephonexoxo
Summary: English Version of "Sleeping with you" (yes it has actually the same title in german :D)Ringsy Week Day 1: Domestic Fluff





	Sleeping with you

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else so excited for Ringsy Week on Tumblr? :D So this is my Fanfiction for day 1 with the topic: Domestic Fluff. Only a short Oneshot but very fluffy. :D I hope you like it. :)

"Come to bed with me?" Two strong arms wrapped around Ringo from behind, who was sitting at the kitchen table, working on his laptop. "I'd love to, but I need to finish this until tomorrow morning or Huber will kill me." , Ringo sighed. "Hmm. Huber is an idiot. How long are you going to take?" , Easy grumbled. "I don't know. I can work at my place, so I won't disturb you when I'll go to bed." , Ringo suggested. "Don't you dare. If you have to work all night, I at least want to spend the few hours left with you. Even if it's just sleeping next to you." , Easy responded. Ringo turned around and smiled. "Well in that case..." , he said and kissed his boyfriend. He was glad that Easy wanted him to stay. Because even if he would never admit this in public, falling asleep without Easy had gotten quite hard for him over the past months. And even if their flats were only a few meters away from each other, he missed Easy when he was lying in his bed alone.

"Hurry up, yeah? I'll be waiting for you." , Easy said and let go of his boyfriend, not without giving him a peck on his cheek. "I'll try. I'd rather lie in bed with you now too, you know." , Ringo answered apologetically. He knew, that he often neglected Easy, because of his job. "Just lying?" , Easy joked and went to his room, a cheeky grin on his face. Ringo gazed after him, smiling. Sometimes he wondered how he deserved such a great guy like Easy. He hadn't found an answere to this question yet, but most of the time he was just happy to have Easy at his side.

When Easy woke up, he noticed, that the other half of the bed was still empty. Sleepingly he fumbled for his phone, 02:56 am. Sighing he stood up, to look for Ringo. It was late and he should be finished by now. And if he won't go to bed soon, he could skip sleeping all together. Anyhow it wasn't healthy and considering Ringos ambition, you sometimes had to force him to be reasonable.

But when Easy entered the living room, the view of his boyfriend made him smile. Ringo was lying on the couch, his laptop still on his stomach. He seemed to have fallen asleep while working. He looked so cute, just lying there his eyes closed. His features soft and finally a bit relaxed, even though the drak circles under his eyes were hard to overlook. Moments like this always reminded Easy of how young and vulnerable Ringo actually was, even though he didn't show that side of him very often.

Quietly he approached the couch and carefully set the laptop aside. He thought about waking his boyfriend but then he had a better idea. Carefully he shoved his arms under Ringos torso and his knees and pulled him in his arms. He hoped he hadn't accidently woken Ringo up, but he seemed to still be fast asleep. Gently he picked up his boyfriend and carried him to his room. He was glad that it wasn't far away and that he didn't have to carry Ringo up a spiral staircase on top like in the other flatshare.

Once arrived in the room, Easy lovingly laid Ringo on the bed and started undressing him. "What're you doing?" , it came from Ringo, still half asleep. "Getting you to bed. You looked so cute, I didn't want to wake you." , Easy answered and continued to unbutton his boyfriends shirt. "Get me in bed? Interesting. Seems like you also want to get me out of my clothes. Any further plans?" , Ringo grinned, even though he was tired he couldn't stop himself from making that reference. "Forget it Mr. Beckmann, we'll sleep now." , Easy responded laughing. "Okay, but there is still something I need to do first." , Ringo said, now fully awake. "No, please don't say you still have to work on -" But Easy was interrupted by Ringo, who fiercely captured his lips.

"Okay, now I can sleep." , Ringo said grinning, when he let go of Easy. Both were breathing faster after this passionate kiss - okay passionate making out was actually more accurate. "I love you." , Easy whispered. "I love you, too. So much." , Ringo responded an tenderly caressed his boyfriends cheek.

"We should finally get some sleep." , Easy said. "Sounds good." , Ringo sighed. He kissed his boyfriend one last time and cuddled up with him, while Easy pulled the blanket over them. "Sleep well." , Easy whispered. But Ringo didn't hear it anymore, he had fallen asleep immediately. Smiling, Easy snuggled closer to him and shortly after he had also fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little Oneshot. :) Tomorrows Topic is: Sequel, so stay tuned! ;)


End file.
